


Practice

by HopeCoppice



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Crush, M/M, Student/Teacher, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted Scene from 'School Trip'. Joe doesn't see why Alfie's always so down on himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

“Miss Gulliver’s gonna be pretty impressed,” Alfie said, in that smug way he always did, and Joe wondered why it didn’t annoy him anymore.  
“Yeah.”  
“…She’s not, is she.” He shook his head.  
“Nah.”

They wandered around a corner and sat on some hay bales; Joe had to make a conscious effort not to think about the fact that the hay bales probably had worms too.  
“I just… I had to make a gesture, you know? I don’t have a chance otherwise.”  
“Why d’you say that, Alfie? You’re always so down on yourself.”  
“Well, it’s not like I’ve got anything else going for me. I can’t even win her over by being a good kisser.” Joe sighed; he was sure that wasn’t true. He glanced up at Alfie, and his eyes caught on the miniature bottle of Malibu his teacher was swiftly emptying down his throat.

Wickers had definitely had enough to impair his judgement; the pig proved that. And the fact that he and Alfie were sitting alone in a secluded part of a farmyard in the middle of nowhere, with nobody to tell him not to be an idiot, to think about what he was doing… well, that was enough to impair Joe’s.  
“I’m sure you’re a great kisser.” Alfie snorted; Joe licked his lips, talking himself into it. “Maybe you just need some practice.” His teacher threw the bottle at a hay bale.  
“Oh, yeah, right. Who am I gonna practice on?” His eyes met Joe’s, and then Joe leaned in.

_So that’s what Malibu tastes like_ , he thought, and then _oh my god, I’m kissing Alfie. Me and Alfie are kissing. Actually kissing. And I dunno what he’s talking about, he’s alright…_ Not that Joe had much basis for comparisons, but… it felt good. And then Alfie was pulling away, looking flustered, and Joe blushed as red as his teacher, and waited for the inevitable scolding.  
“So tell me the truth, Joe… am I a bad kisser?” Joe shook his head.  
“No. No, you’re amazing.” Alfie beamed, a big bright grin aimed just at him.  
“Thanks, Joe, you’re a real mate. I feel much better now. C’mon, let’s go back in.”

And despite the stab of pain at the word ‘mate’, despite the injustice of the dismissal, despite the fact he _knew_ he’d be better for Alfie than Miss Gulliver – because after all, she’d only try to change him, and Joe never would – despite all that, Joe didn’t have to fake the smile on his face as he followed his teacher back into the barn.


End file.
